


Blanket Forts

by Tnseukkoi



Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tnseukkoi/pseuds/Tnseukkoi
Summary: Guimel acts like a little kid.





	Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little thing I did to make myself feel better.

Guimel sat in his room, looking out the window at the darkening sky.  
The dark bothered him, it wasn’t just a childish fear, though the reason why happened when he was a child.  
Shaking his head to chase out the thoughts, Guimel stood and headed to his door and down the hall.  
He sighed as he found Dalet’s door locked. ‘He’s still mad at me.’  
Guimel had messed up the paper work for their last assignment, getting both him and Dalet in trouble.  
Yawning he headed to the kitchen to get something to drink, hoping that maybe there’ll be something there to help him sleep.  
Guimel stopped as he noticed a faint light coming from the sitting room. Quietly he went to go see what it was.  
He laughed to himself at the sight. Miguel was slouched in his favorite chair, fast alseep with a book still in his hands.  
“Miguel?” Guimel whispered, but got no answer. He crept further in and over to the other. “Hey Miguel.”  
Miguel shifted and mumbled.  
Sighing Guimel left him and went to the kitchen, digging for a glass when a idea struck him.  
Miguel had mentioned something about having siblings, so maybe. Ditching the idea of finding a night cap, Guimel hurried up to his room.  
Pulling out several spare blankets and a couple of pillows, he turned and rushed back to the sitting room.  
“Miguel, hey Miguel!” He nudged the others foot with his own.  
“What?” Miguel slowly sat up and looked at Guimel. “Why are you holding those?”  
Guimel smiled, “Wanna make a blanket fort with me?” He bounced slightly, excited by the idea.  
Miguel looked to the book in his hands. “And just how old are you again?”  
“Please.” Guimel whined, “Dalet’s still mad at me, and I’m not really tired.”  
He knew the other knew what that ment, Miguel had walked in on him one night looking for something to help him sleep, and Guimel had used that excuse.  
Miguel shook his head. “Let me finish this page first.”  
“Eh? R...really?!”  
“It’s either that or listen to Lord Dilandau complain about someone getting into his stash again.”  
Guimel flushed slightly, “Thanks for not telling him.”  
Miguel just shrugged and went back to his book.  
Guimel sat on the floor next to him and waited.  
Finishing his page, Miguel marked it and sat the book aside, lightly nudging Guimel with his foot.  
“Did you fall asleep already?”  
Shaking his head, Guimel stood. “Can’t really sleep tonight.”  
Miguel just nodded and stood. “Let’s get this over with.”  
Smiling Guimel stood and helped gather the chairs, Miguel swatted his arm when he had placed the chairs too close together.  
“We need to be able to fit in there you know.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Guimel pulled the chairs apart until Miguel said it was better.  
Once all the chairs where in place, the two set to work on covering them with the blankets, though Miguel seemed much better at it than Guimel.  
Once it was finished Guimel was nothing but smile.  
Miguel looked over at him. “You seriously that happy bout this?”  
“The ones I use to make with the children who’d play with me, never looked this good.” Guimel laughed “Of course all we had were rags and old boxes that had been tossed out.”  
Guimel looked over at the other, who just stared at him. “What?”  
“You just never talk about before you came here.”  
“Oh...um...I...”  
Miguel just shook his head and turned back to the blanket fort, crossing his arms. “I’m not sleeping in that.”  
“What? But I brought us pillows and blankets.” Guimel pouted, grabbing Miguel’s sleeve when he turned his head away.  
“Please.” He tugged on the others arm and begged again, whimpering this time.  
Miguel’s shoulders dropped. “When did you become my sister?”  
Guimel cocked his head slightly. “Does that mean yes?”  
“Yes, fine.”  
Smiling Guimel quickly grabbed the two pillows and blankets, than he snagged Miguel’s arm again, tugging him towards the fort.  
Miguel laughed slightly. “You really are a child.”  
The two of them crawled into the blanket fort and set up for the rest of the night.  
Guimel curled up on his side, watching as Miguel tried to get comfortable.  
“Thank you Miguel, I’m feeling better already.”  
Miguel looked over at him. “You’re sharing your candy next time.”  
Laughing he agreed, asking if he could use that as a bribe for later, which he just got a huff out of Miguel as he rolled so his back was to Guimel.  
“Good night Guimel.  
“Good night.”


End file.
